Die dunklen Geschichten
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Jahrtausende von Plänen, Jahrtausende von Geschichten. Wer sind die galanten Prinzen, die schönen Prinzessinnen, die bösen Ungeheuer? Wenn gestohlene Mächte wieder ihren Platz in der Welt finden geraten selbst von Göttern gesprochene Prophezeiungen ins Wanken. Allen voran das Versprechen eines neuen Morgens. Pairing: Noctis/OC; Raiting: T mit Luft nach oben
1. 1 Helle Feuer und dunkle Glut

**Hallo und herzlich willkommen in meinem Heiler!Noctis AU.**

 **Ein paar Dinge vorweg:  
** **1) Ich habe so gut wie keine Ahnung über Medizin und/oder verwandte Bereiche. Mein größtes Berührungsfeld dazu sind befreundete Biologiestudenten, die mit Bakterien und Enzymen experimentieren. Dementsprechend lückenhaft und pseudo-wissenschaftlich ist der Ganze (es ist Magie im Spiel, hat jemand was anderes erwartet?). Ich habe leider nicht die Zeit die Dinge in dem Bereich so zu recherchieren, wie sie es verdienen, sollten aber trotzdem grobe, fahrlässige oder beleidigende Fehler auftauchen schickt mir ne PM und ich werde mein Bestes geben es entweder zu verbessern oder zu löschen.  
** **2) In dem Ganzen ist ziemlich viel Meta meinerseits mit eingeflossen. Scheut euch nicht zu fragen sollte etwas zu verwirrend sein, was für mich totalen Sinn ergibt. Wenn es wegen Plot-Gründen erst einmal nicht erklärt werden kann, geb ich bescheid.  
3) Am Anfang besteht die Gefahr von OCs erschlagen zu werden, die sich alle da mit reingedrängt haben. Unter anderem wegen meines Headcanons zu Insomnia, dem Aufbau der Stadt und ihrer Siedlungspolitik. Genaueres an relevanten Stellen. Aber keine Angst: alle unsere Lieblingscharaktere werden zu gegebener Zeit ihre Stimme hier finden.  
4) Das hier ist slow burn. Nicht unbedingt im Sinne von Romantik, aber von der gesamten Entwicklung der Geschichte her. Seid gewarnt. Das hier wird laaang.  
5) Ich weiß noch nicht wie und ob ich die aktuelleren Fakten zu den Hintergrundgeschichten einbauen werde. Teile der Geschichte schlafen schon gut ein Jahr auf meinem Laptop und ich habe nicht unbedingt Lust meine gesamten Pläne noch einmal vollkommen umzuschreiben. Ansonsten wird bei mir die Zeitrechnung eher durchgewunken...  
** **6) Die Idee zu dieser Prämisse kommt nicht ganz von mir. Ich las davor eine Fanfiction mit ähnlichem Thema. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr von wem (Aithlin von AO3 vielleicht?), aber dieser Person gebührt mein Dank und der Verdienst dafür.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

* * *

1: Helle Feuer und dunkle Glut

Der Morgen war wie immer dunkel und grau als der dürftig geflickte Wecker sein lautes Kreischen direkt neben Heilers Ohr ausstieß. Schlagartig war er wach und schaltete so schnell er konnte das Tinnitus verursachende Krähen aus. Der warme Körper neben ihm drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite und gab dabei ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich.

Heiler lächelte und strich zärtlich eine widerspenstige Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht der schlafenden Frau. Mit den Augen fuhr er ihre Konturen nach, die sich unter der Bettdecke abzeichneten, und blieb wie immer, wenn er das tat, an dem gerundeten Bauch hängen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, eine Spur unsicherer. Nur noch etwa drei Monate, dann würde es so weit sein.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett, darauf bedacht seine Frau nicht zu wecken. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf. Auf seinen nackten Armen breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, als seine bloßen Füße den Boden berührten. Die Nächte wurden wieder kälter. Es wurde wieder Zeit die Extradecken herauszuholen.

Beinahe lautlos schlüpfte er in ein verwaschenes, langärmliges T-Shirt und eine verschlissene Hose, über deren linken Knie ein weites Loch klaffte, zog sich die ausgetretenen Turnschuhe an, und trat aus dem Raum.

Im Flur war es stockdunkel. Doch er hätte den Weg nach unten auch im Schlaf finden können. Bis auf das leise Knarren der Stufen unter seinen Schuhen war es still in dem heruntergekommenen Haus. Selbst die Patienten, die über Nacht geblieben waren, schliefen alle noch.

Unten im Eingangsbereich wurde es dank eines großen Fensters wieder etwas heller. Er nahm den alten Mantel, der ihm beinahe zwei Nummern zu groß war, vom Kleiderhaken und trat durch den offenen Anbau hinaus ins Freie.

Fröstelnd steckte er seine Hände in die tiefen Manteltaschen und stapfte die unebene Straße entlang zum Schattenmarkt, der sich am Rand zum Armenviertel im Norden befand. Tief atmete er die kalte Morgenluft ein. Sie hatte einen unangenehmen Unterton von abgestandenen Abgasen und verrottenden Abfällen.

Der Weg führe ihn hinauf durch schmale Gassen geflankt von altersschwachen Häusern, die sich ihm unheilvoll entgegenbeugten. Blinde Fenster starrten ihm nach, während er an ihnen vorrüberging. Das einzige Licht kam von den wenigen Gaslaternen, die man mehr schlecht als recht an ein ebenso notdürftiges Stromnetz angeschlossen hatte.

In stillen Zeiten wie diesen, wenn die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen und er in der frühen Morgenluft mit sich alleine war, vermisste er oft die oberen Schichten Insomnias mit ihren blendend hellen Lichtern und klareren Luft. Menschen, die er gekannt hatte, und die ihm immer noch viel bedeuteten.

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte eine weitere Gasse auf. Ein sauber geteerter Weg zwischen Häusern mit frisch gestrichenen Fassaden. Der Gestank von schalem Alkohol vermischt mit dem metallenen Geruch frisch vergossenen Blutes drang in seine Nase, weich und schleimig wie die Haut eines Morbols. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen bevor sie zur Gänze an die Oberfläche treten konnte. Es brachte nichts zum hundertsten Mal über das hätte-wäre-wenn nachzudenken.

Trotz der frühen Stunde herrschte auf dem Schattenmarkt bereits reges Treiben. Hier fanden sich allerlei Diebesgut und ein florierender Schwarzmarkt gespickt von mehr oder weniger ehrlichen Händlern. Obdachlose, Ausgestoßene, Flüchtlinge und Menschen, die am Rande der Gesellschaft lebten kamen hierher um zu tauschen. Dieser Markt war so etwas wie die Schwelle zwischen zwei Welten.

Resolut schob er sich durch die Menge ärmlicher und schlecht gekleideter Menschen, ihre Gesichter mager und abgekämpft. Doch sie handelten rege, tauschten Waren, grüßten bekannte Gesichter mit einem Lächeln, während Fremde misstrauisch beäugt wurden. Gepaart mit dem Duft frisch gemachten Essens, unterlegt mit einer ranzigen Note ungewaschener Leiber, und den farbenfrohen, wenn auch ausgefransten, Teppichen über ihren Köpfen fand sich in einer warmen Atmosphäre wieder, die man von solch einem Ort nicht erwartete.

Während er so über den bereits dicht bevölkerten Markt ging, antwortete er auf das herzliche Grüßen derjenigen, die ihn erkannten, und wechselte hier und da ein paar freundliche Worte mit ihnen. Ein Mann mittleren Alters, dessen fettiges Haar ihm in dicken Strähnen ins Gesicht hing, drückte ihm wie jeden Tag ein Stück gedrehte Schnur in die Hand, und wie jeden Tag dankte er dem Mann und gab ihm einen Kiesel, der von seiner Magie violett schillerte. Zuletzt band er sich mit der Schnur sein viel zu langes Haar zu einem Zopf am Hinterkopf zusammen und nahm sich vor es endlich wieder von Hiemi, seiner Frau, schneiden zu lassen.

Er trat einer vorbeirennenden Meute verschmutzter Straßenkinder aus dem Weg und stand dann direkt vor einem fahrbaren Ofen, aus dem es köstlich duftete. Eingekeilt zwischen einer Bude, die vor mechanischem Trödel förmlich überquoll und einem Schuhmacher war er leicht zu übersehen. Hinter dem Ofen trat eine alte Frau hervor. Ihr Kleid, das mehr aus Flicken als Stoff bestand war grau von Mehlstaub und in den tiefen Falten ihres Gesichts starrte der Dreck. Als sie ihn sah entblößten ihre Falten ein zahnlückiges Grinsen.

„Bei Ifrits Feuern. Wie immer zur selben Zeit, Heiler. Und genau richtig." Sie machte sich daran ein Tablett voller dampfender süßer Teilchen aus ihrem Ofen zu holen und diese dann in einer Papiertüte zu verstauen.

„Guten Morgen, Mütterchen. Wie geht's dir heute?"

Sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Bestens mein Lieber, wenn ich dafür meine Salbe krieg."

Knorrige Finger wedelten mit der Tüte vor seinem Gesicht herum. Heiler griff in eine der tiefen Taschen seines Mantels und beförderte eine metallene Dose zum Vorschein, so groß wie sein Handteller und so hoch wie zwei seiner Finger. Hastig griff die alte Frau, die alle nur als Mütterchen kannten, danach und ließ gleich darauf die Tüte in seine Arme fallen. Sie war unangenehm heiß. Geschwind drehte Mütterchen den Deckel auf und roch geräuschvoll an der mintgrünen Salbe.

„Gut, gut", murmelte sie. „Gut, gut. Deine Frau hat jedes Jahr immer bessere Kräuter."

„Vielen Dank. Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

„Ja, ja. Tu das nur", sagte sie und begann in einer angeschlagenen Schüssel Teig zu kneten während sie weitersprach. „Kennst du die Frau vom Marius, der in der Kanalisation arbeitet? Nein? Sie kommt auch nicht oft hier runter – is' auch besser für sie. Sie hat ´nen Cousin, der regelmäßig im _Schwarzen Safran_ oben bei den Galahdern trinken geht und der kam letztens hier runter. Der Wirt hat ´nen Sohn, der an Leukämie erkrankt ist. Sagt sie können sich keine ordentliche Behandlung leisten."

Sie linste zu ihm hoch und grinste so breit, dass er ihr ungesundes Zahnfleisch sehen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er es hier und jetzt geheilt, doch er wusste auch, dass sie das nicht wollte. Schließlich hatte er schon oft genug gefragt. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht und seufzte.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich werd's weitergeben", nickte die alter Frau und wurde dann schlagartig ernst. Ihre Hände, voller Mehl und Teigresten unter den Fingernägeln, schlossen sich um die seine. „Pass auf dich und die deinen auf, Heiler. Die Feuer sind unruhig und die Glut ist dunkel. Etwas braut sich zusammen und die Zweite Stadt will ihren Patronen nicht verlieren."

Heiler spürte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und sein Herz einen Satz machte. Wenn Mütterchen vom Feuer sprach hörte man zu, jeder hier wusste es. Sofort musste er an seine Frau und seine Kinder denken.

„Natürlich", brachte er zwischen zwei flachen Atemzügen hervor.

Ihre braunen Augen waren alt und voller Mitgefühl als sie ihm die Hand tätschelte. Dann machte sie sich daran den Teig aus der Schüssel zu faustgroßen Kugeln zu formen. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete sie dabei, bis sie wieder ihren Kopf hob und ihn missbilligend musterte.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Hophop, bevor deine Familie sich noch Sorgen macht. Und wenn ein alter Freund an deine Tür kommt, weise ihn nicht ab!"

Verblüfft nickte Heiler und machte sich auf den Rückweg, zu aufgewühlt um weiter auf seine Umgebung zu achten. In diesem Moment konnte er förmlich das Gewicht der Straßen und Häuser spüren, die sich über seinem Kopf befanden. Sollte er aus der Stadt verschwinden? Wohin? Nein. Es war besser er blieb wo er war. Man hatte ihn trotz großer Anstrengungen all die Jahre nicht gefunden und sie würden es auch jetzt nicht. Jahre alte Sorgen ließen seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen.

 _Und wenn ein alter Freund an deine Tür kommt, weise ihn nicht ab!_

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Kommata und ich sind Totfeinde. Solltet ihr Fehler finden sagt es mir bitte. Ich bin absolut miserabel in Kommasetzung. Man könnte mir ein Komma irgendwo mitten in den Satz setzten und ich würde denken es ist richtig. -.-  
Ich hoffe euch hat's trotzdem gefallen^^**

 **Gwen**


	2. 2 Schnappschildkröte oder Sahagin?

2: Schnappschildkröte, Sahagin oder der Teufel vom Vespernspiegel?

Schon von weitem konnte Heiler das Haus sehen. Es stand in einer Reihe mit anderen Backsteinhäusern seiner Art, die durch mangelnde Sorge dabei waren in sich zusammenzufallen. Als Heiler zuerst hergekommen war, hatte es viel Arbeit gekostet das Haus wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen. Bröckelnde Wände, undichtes Dach, unsichere Böden und verrottetes Mobiliar. Es erfüllte ihn jedes Mal mit Stolz wenn er sein Krankenhaus jetzt vor sich auftauchen sah.

Alle Häuser hatten ausladende Vorgärten, doch wegen des schlechten Bodens und dem wenigen direkten Sonnenlicht wuchs in ihnen kaum noch etwas. Hiemi hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht wenigstens aus einem von ihnen einen Nutzgarten zu machen. Bis jetzt waren ihre Versuche von nur mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Der Vorgarten seines Krankenhauses wurde beinahe vollständig von einem Anbau aus Wellblech bedeckt, der aus der Vorderseite des Hauses ragte, und zur Straßenseite hin offen war. Dies war sein Behandlungszimmer, das gerade von einer offensichtlich schwangeren Frau ausgefegt wurde, die ihre widerspenstigen Korkenzieherlocken so gut es ging unter ein Kopftuch gesteckt hatte. Als sie ihn sah zog sie ein finsteres Gesicht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Mister."

Schuldbewusst lächelnd trat er an sie heran, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Geschwind zog er sich mit einem Grinsen wieder zurück, als sie die Hand hob als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollen.

„Nichts da. Deine Kinder haben Hunger. Ganz zu schweigen von deinen armen Patienten. Ich wurde jetzt schon ganze drei Mal nach dem Frühstück gefragt." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

Er musste lachen und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den geschwollenen Bauch. Er konnte fühlen wie sich die Zwillinge bewegten.

„Wie geht's dir heute Morgen? Sie machen dir keine Schwierigkeiten?"

„Uns geht's gut. Auch wenn deine Bälger mit unerschütterlicher Treffsicherheit meine Blase finden. Jetzt auf. Frühstück!"

„Wie Ihr befehlt."

Heiler machte eine tief huldigende Verbeugung. Lachend wich er dem Besen aus, den Hiemi mit gespielt finsterer Miene nach ihm schwang, und verschwand im Haus.

Bereits vom Eingangsbereich aus, in den die hintere Wellblechwand ein ganzes Stück hineinragte, konnte er die lebhaften Stimmen aus der Wohnküche hören. Die hellen Kinderstimmen von Astra und Nube, die heisere Stimme Arundos und das hohe Lachen Tulias. Rasch streifte er den Mantel ab und ging in den großen Raum, der von einem riesigen Holztisch dominiert wurde. Er sah wie alle Anwesenden gespannt der Erzählung des alten Fischers lauschten. Wie es sich anhörte ging es wieder einmal darum, wie er in jungen Jahren sein Bein verloren hatte.

„… war ich also. Nichts ahnend saß ich im Boot, meine Netzte ausgeworfen, als es auf einmal einen riesen Rumms tut."

Der alte Mann klatschte in die Hände und die Kinder holten erschrocken Luft. Nube klammerte sich an Astra, als wäre dieser ein Kuscheltier, und der kleine Junge selbst lutschte angestrengt an seinem Daumen. Beide sahen mit tellergroßen Augen zu dem wettergegerbten Gesicht hinauf und schienen gar nicht zu bemerken wie ihr Vater den Raum betrat. Tulia und er tauschten amüsierte Blicke. Heiler stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihr Grauer Star vollständig verschwunden war.

„Für ´nen Moment tut sich nichts und ich denk mir schon ich sei auf Grund gelaufen obwohl dort eigentlich nichts sein sollte. Aber ich sitz nun mal fest, komm nich' vorwärts und nich' rückwärts. Also musste da schon was sein, denk ich mir. Ich lehn' mich also über die Bordwand und auf einmal fängt das Wasser an zu brodeln als würde es kochen!"

Nube klammerte sich noch fester an ihren Bruder, der es nicht zu bemerken schien, so gespannt hörte er zu. An seinem Kinn lief ein Speichelfaden hinab.

„Frühstück", sagte Heiler laut und ließ die Kinder aufschrecken.

„Papa!", riefen beide im Chor und versuchten je schneller als der andere dabei zu sein ihren Vater zu umarmen. Dieser lachte, strich Nube das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, und hob Astra in seine Arme.

„Uff. Du wirst ganz schön schwer, weißt du das?"

Zur Antwort bekam er ein blendendes Grinsen. Heiler wischte seinem Sohn mit einem Stofffetzten den Speichel vom Kinn und begann dann mit der freien Hand die süßen Teilchen auf einen Teller zu stapeln.

„Was hat Mütterchen denn diesmal gemacht?", fragte Nube immer ihrem Vater auf den Fersen, der den Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

„Find's selbst raus", sagte er und setzte Astra in seinen Hochstuhl.

„Süße Bohnenpaste!", rief das Mädchen mit vollem Mund.

„Erst schlucken, Kleines."

Verlegen schloss sie den Mund und kaute gewissenhaft, ehe sie schluckte. „Süße Bohnenpaste", widerholte sie.

Arundo nickte bedächtig und nahm sich eines der Teilchen, die jeweils etwas größer waren als die Faust eines Erwachsenen.

„Dafür lohnt es sich in der Tat die Erzählung zu unterbrechen, wie mir eine riesige Schnappschildkröte das Bein abbiss."

Die Kinder schnappten geräuschvoll nach Luft. Astra verteilte dabei Brocken von Paste und Teig über der Tischplatte.

„Ach, war es kein wildgewordener Sahagin?", fragte Hiemi, die gerade zur Tür hereinkam, amüsiert.

Staubtrocken meldete sich Tulia zu Wort: „Ich dachte es war der Teufel vom Vespernspiegel."

„Nur zu, nehmt einem alten Mann seinen Spaß", brummte Arundo in seinen buschigen Bart.

Heiteres Lachen folgte Heiler in den Flur hinaus gefolgt von den verwirrten Fragen der Kinder, die nur noch mehr Gelächter zur Folge hatten. Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen stieg er die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock um seinen ans Bett gefesselten Patienten endlich ihr Frühstück zu bringen.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Ich präsentiere ein weitere Kapitel in dem ... eigentlich nichts passiert^^ Die hier wird laaaang, ich weiß es jetzt schon. Allein schon wie lange ich brauche um alle relevanten Charaktere vorzustellen. Meh.  
Also ja, unser lieber Heiler hat eine Frau, zwei Kinder - Tochter und Sohn - mit noch zwei auf dem Weg. Großfamilienalarm! Wer, wie, was genau kommt im Laufe der Geschichte heraus. Will ja die Überraschung nicht verderben. ;) Ich sollte euch vielleicht warnen (je nach Einstellung), dass es in dieser Geschichte verdammt viele OCs geben wird. Schließlich fängt die Geschichte ja in einem Teil der Stadt an, den ich selbst erfunden habe.  
Wie kann ich auch nicht? Auf den Bildern ist Insomnia riesig und scheint zumindest teilweise in Schichten übereinander gebaut zu sein und je tiefer es geht desto älter und heruntergekommener wird alles. Ich übertreibe es damit nur gern ein wenig. Mir schien Insomnia sehr sauber zu sein, und da fragte ich mich natürlich: Wo geht der Dreck hin? Wo sind die Armen und die Obdachlosen? Gibt es einen Schwarzmarkt? Ich meine, die hocken da hinter ihrem Wall und scheinen auch wirtschaftlich vollkommen abgeschottet zu sein... Da bilden sich dann Gruppen innerhalb um sich von den anderen abzugrenzen. Adel, Oberschicht, Mittelschicht, Unterschicht und die Bewohner der Zweiten Stadt, sind die grobe Unterteilung. Natürlich ist vor allem zwischen den letzten beiden Gruppen der Zusammenhalt stark und sie hüten ihre Geheimnisse.  
Wer mehr erfahren will, muss weiter lesen ;)**

 **Eure Gwen**


	3. 3 Arbeit am Morgen

3\. Arbeit am Morgen

Nube winkte energisch zum Abschied als Tulia mit ihr an der Hand in Richtung der Schule ging, die sie mit ihrem Mann leitete. Heiler und Hiemi winkten ebenfalls und warteten bis die beiden außer Sicht waren, ehe sie wieder hineingingen, die Arme um die Taille des jeweils anderen geschlungen.

„Wie war der Fang heute Morgen?", fragte Heiler den alten Fischer, als sie wieder den Raum betraten.

„War ´n guter Fang. Ham angebissen als wüssten sie, dass hungrige Mäuler auf sie warten. Hauptsächlich Forellen, hier und da ´n Barsch."

Heiler hörte aufmerksam zu und machte sich daran die Fische zu begutachten, die in einem großen Tragecontainer neben der Spüle lagen. Zufrieden nickte er. Die meisten Fische maßen eine Handspanne oder waren sogar noch größer. Nachsichtig lächelnd stand Hiemi daneben, eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

„Arundo, würdest du auf Astra aufpassen, während ich mich um die Wäsche kümmere?"

Der alte Mann sah zu dem Dreijährigen, der immer noch in seinem Hochstuhl saß, diesmal mit Coco, dem einäugigen Chocobo in den Händen, und krähende Geräusche von sich gab.

„Klar, kein Problem. Wir zwei werden heute noch große Abenteuer bestehen."

Wie zur Antwort gab der Junge ein besonders lautes Krähen von sich.

„Ich mach mich dann auch mal auf nach vorne", schaltete sich Heiler ein und gab Hiemi zum Abschied einen Kuss.

* * *

An der Wand, dem Türeingang gegenüber, reihte sich eine Anzahl bunt zusammengewürfelter Stühle, von denen bereits gut ein Drittel besetzt war. Für einen Moment blieb Heiler im Halbschatten des Flurs stehen und beobachtete die wartenden Menschen. Ein vom Alter gebeugter Mann saß neben einem Jungen von gut zehn Jahren, der eindeutig eine schlimme Erkältung hatte. Einen Stuhl weiter saß Laetitia. Heiler kannte sie bereits seit fast fünf Jahren und sie war ihm in der Zeit eine gute Freundin geworden. Sie war hochschwanger und kam deswegen jetzt regelmäßiger zu ihm. Neben ihr saß eine weitere junge Frau, deren linke Gesichtshälfte mit violett schillernden Blutergüssen übersäht war.

Er atmete noch einmal den wohlvertrauten Geruch nach bröckelndem Putz, brühendem Tee und getrockneten Kräutern ein, ehe er sein bestes Lächeln aufsetzte und zu seinen Patienten trat, Mütterchens Warnung fürs erste verdrängt.

„Guten Morgen. Darf ich die Dame ganz rechts bitte zuerst zu mir bitten?"

Zögerlich stand sie auf, ihre gesamte Körperhaltung steif, die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie schien ihm nicht aus der Zweiten Stadt zu kommen, Heiler tippte auf das Armenviertel nördlich von hier. Unter den Blutergüssen war sie besorgniserregend blass. Er lächelte ermutigend während sie sich auf en länglichen Tisch setzte, der als Behandlungstisch fungierte, und zog die Vorhänge um sie herum zu, um für etwas Privatsphäre zu sorgen. Ihre Augen huschten hin und her, wie die eines verschreckten Anak Kalbs. Langsam hob er seine Hände und deutete auf ihre verletzte Gesichtshälfte.

„Darf ich?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickt sie und zuckte dennoch zusammen, als seine Fingerspitzen ihre geschundene Haut berührten. Vorsichtig sendete er einen Funken seiner Magie in ihren Körper. Er spürte das geronnene Blut unter ihrer Haut im Gesicht und noch mehr an ihren Armen und am Brustkorb. Außerdem waren da die geplatzte Lippe, eine geprellte Rippe und ein überdehnter Muskel in der rechten Hand. Er zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er und besah sich dabei die geplatzte Lippe genauer. Sie blutete nicht mehr, aber die Schwellung musste für sie sehr unangenehm sein.

„Kamilla", antwortete sie in einer überraschend kräftigen Stimme. Wegen ihrer geschwollenen Lippe klang es gelispelt.

Heiler nickte. „Kamilla. Darf ich fragen wer das war?"

Sie schwieg für eine lange Weile und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nur um einmal geräuschvoll die Luft zwischen den Zähnen auszustoßen und davon abzulassen. Heiler wartete geduldig.

„Eine Rangelei mit einem Betrunkenen", sagte sie schließlich.

Er zog die Brauen hoch. Er wusste, dass das nicht alles war, und er wusste auch, dass es besser war nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Fürs erste. Vorsichtig tastete er ihren Brustkorb ab und besah sich die restlichen Blutergüsse. Kamilla ertrug die Behandlung stoisch.

„Ich kann das meiste jetzt gleich zusammenflicken, aber wegen der inneren Blutungen möchte ich, dass du über Nacht hier bleibst, in Ordnung?"

Sie sahen sich an und er konnte erkennen, dass sie wusste was er tat, doch sie nickte trotzdem.

„Gut. Jetzt entspann dich und atme ruhig ein und aus. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Kamilla starrte ihn an, dann tat sie wie ihr gesagt wurde. Sachte legte Heiler ihr eine Hand gegen die linke Seite ihres Gesichts und die andere an die geprellte Rippe. Dann schloss er die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. So verpasste er den wachsenden Ausdruck von Wunder und Ehrfurcht auf ihrem Gesicht während seine Magie seine Arme hinab in ihren Körper floss.

Der erkältete Junge kam als nächstes. Er war mit seinem Großvater gekommen und konnte nach wenigen Minuten mit einer Kräuterteemischung und einer Salbe im Gepäck wieder gehen, beinahe völlig gesund. Am Ende blieb nur noch Laetitia, die nach ihrer Kontrolluntersuchung, wie des Öfteren, wenn wenig los war, noch auf eine Tasse Tee blieb.

„Danke, mein Süßer", sagte sie und schaute ihn hinter schweren Lidern hervor an, während er ihr einen Becher reichte. Sie seufzte entspannt. „Oh, was würd' ich nur ohne dich tun. Ich schwöre, wenn du nich' schon ´ne Frau hättest…"

Heiler gab ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich und setzte sich neben sie, den eigenen Becher in der Hand. „Was gibt's neuen in deinem Teil der Stadt?"

Sie kicherte. „Du wirst es nich' glauben. Eine Tänzerin aus'm Bordell gegenüber soll mit ´nem Freier durchgebrannt sein. Glaub mir Süßer, sowas geht nie lang' gut. Wo wollen die überhaupt hin? Scipios Gang hat wieder versucht ihr Territorium zu erweitern, nur sind sie dabei auf eine Gruppe angrifflustiger Galahder gestoßen. Der Kerl war noch nie besonders helle, wenn du mich fragst. Die Stadtwache hat einfach alle Beteiligten sang- und klanglos festgenommen."

„Gestern auf dem Schattenmarkt haben sie über nichts anderes mehr geredet. Wenn die Stadtwache nicht aufpasst haben sie bald einen Aufstand am Hals. Aber es klingt, als hättest du eine aufregende Woche gehabt."

„Als hätten die Leute nichts Besseres zu tun, jetzt, da ich mich nich' aufregen soll." Sie tätschelte sich den Bauch.

„Du hast nicht einmal mehr einen Monat. Danach wirst du zu müde sein um die über die Dummheit anderer Leute aufzuregen."

„Sag doch sowas nich'." Sie gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Außerdem bist du derjenige von uns, der schon zwei Kinder hat."

Ein warmes Lächeln stahl sich auf Heilers Gesicht. „Stimmt schon. Also weiß ich wovon ich rede. Lange, lange schlaflose Nächte gefüllt mit deinem schreienden Zwuckel."

Laetitia warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals. „Du Arsch. Genau was ich heute hören wollte. Na wenigstens klingst du nich' mehr als wärst du aus der Zitadelle abgehauen."

Heiler schnitt eine Grimasse. „Laetitia."

Sie wedelte wegwerfend mit einer Hand. Ihre lackierten Nägel stachen krass gegen ihre blasse Haut hervor. „Is' ja gut, ich hab nichts gesagt. Aber sag mal, meine Nachbarin hatte letztens ´nen Kunden, der im Schwarzen Safran ein- und ausgeht. Der Sohn des Wirtes is' schwer krank. Viti konnte mir nich' sagen was es ist, aber ´s muss sehr schlimm sein."

„Ich weiß. Er wird in ein paar Tagen hier runter kommen."

Laetitia starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du …? Oh, Mütterchen?"

Heiler grinste verschmitzt. „Mütterchen."

„Also wirklich. Warum weiß sie immer alles?" Sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Die Leute vergessen gerne, dass ihre Ohren nicht so schlimm sind wie sie gerne tut. Außerdem sagt sie, sie hört den Feuern zu."

„Nicht du auch noch! Weißt du eigentlich wie häufig die anderen Mädchen darüber tratschen?"

„Nein. Woher denn auch?", fragte er grinsend. Einige der freischaffenden Mädchen kamen öfters zu ihm, wenn Verdacht auf Geschlechtskrankheit oder Schwangerschaft bestand. Beides schlecht für das Geschäft und er war günstiger als die Gassenärzte.

Anklagend zeigte Laetitia mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Du schwarzzüngiger Dämon! Du warst das!"

„Ich bekenne mich zu nichts", erwiderte er spitzbübisch.

„Mein Leben ist vorbei. Da is' man den Göttern entkommen und is' sie hinterher doch nich' los. Ich mein', du bist da ´ne Ausnahme, aber …"

„Was meinst du denn jetzt damit?", unterbrach er sie. „Ich bin vieles, aber kein Gott. Gerade du müsstest das eigentlich wissen."

Sie sah ihn an. „Natürlich nich'."

Heiler wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie es nun ernst meinte, oder nicht.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Neues Kapitel mit Andeutungen zu Heilers Kräften und der Meinung, die die Leute von ihm haben. Leider nicht gerade sehr subtil, aber wenn ich versuche etwas wirklich subtil zu machen geht der Schuss meistens nach Hinten los. Mütterchen ist auch nicht ganz "normal".  
Sagen wir mal so:  
In Eos gibt es drei Familien, die eigene Magie besitzen. Die Lucis Caelums, die Nox Fleurets und die Auburnbries. Zwei zeigen uns, dass Magie von den Göttern verliehen wird und eine, dass es nicht ganz so ist. Also was jetzt? Ich versuche in dieser Geschichte eine Schiene zu fahren, die mit angeborenem Talent, Segnungen und Priestertum zu tun hat. Und lasst mich gar nicht erst mit den Göttern anfangen. Die Hintergrundgeschichte im Canon ist ein einziges Durcheinander. Ich mach da mehr oder weniger mein eigenes Ding. (Was sich zwangsläufig auf alles andere auswirkt)  
Genauere Erklärungen folgen später ;) (zum Teil erst viel, viel später...)**

 **Bis dänne**


	4. 4 Ruhe vor dem Sturm

4: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Es versprach ein ruhiger Tag zu werden. Heiler saß auf einem Stuhl mit einem Becher angenehm duftenden Tees in der Hand, den Hiemi ihm gebracht hatte, und beobachtete die wenigen Passanten, die auf der Straße waren. Es mochte eine der beiden Hauptstraßen der Zweiten Stadt sein, die vage kreuzförmig durch die Stadt verliefen, doch die, an der das Krankenhaus lag, war die kleinere von beiden, und deswegen um vieles ruhiger. Er winkte zum Gruß, als einige der Passanten ihn bemerkten und respektvoll die Köpfe neigten. Hinter seinem Becher verzog sich sein Mund zu einer resignierten Grimasse.

Manchmal wünschte er sich die Leute würden ihn wieder so behandeln wie damals, als er neu hier angekommen war und noch kaum einer gewusst hatte, was für Talente er besaß. Dann kamen ihm wieder die misstrauischen Blicke und das skeptische Gemurmel hinter seinem Rücken in den Sinn, wenn sie dachten er könne sie nicht hören. Nein, es war hier unten kein leichter Anfang gewesen, aber damals hatten sie ihn nicht so angesehen, als wäre er mehr als er wirklich war. Ein verängstigter Teenager, der von zu Hause fortgelaufen war.

Er schnaubte in seinen Tee. War das nicht was?

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er die wenigen Flecken Sonnenlicht, die ungehindert bis hier herunter reichten. In ihnen waren die Pflastersteine der Straße gesprungen und machten widerspenstigem Grün Platz. Selbst in der modernsten Stadt der Welt fand die Natur immer einen Weg. Bei dem Gedanken verzog er wieder das Gesicht. Wenn es manchmal doch nur so einfach wäre.

Heiler blickte auf. Auf der Straße stand ein Junge, der immer wieder unschlüssig zu ihm herüber linste. Als er jedoch merkte, dass er gesehen worden war, kam er langsam zu ihm gelaufen. Heiler kannte ihn nur vom Sehen her. Seine Statur war schmal und von ungelenken Gliedmaßen geprägt, wie es bei Teenagern so üblich war.

Er klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Komm, setz dich", sagte er und stellte seinen mittlerweile leeren Becher ab. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Junge schien weder verletzt zu sein, noch krank, auch wenn er ungewöhnlich blass war. Doch das schrieb er der Nervosität zu, die ihm nur allzu deutlich anzusehen war. Es ließ die Narbe unter seinem linken Auge nur noch stärker hervortreten.

„Ich … also … habtIhrArbeitfürmich?"

Heiler blinzelte den Jugendlichen an, der immer unruhiger auf seinem Stuhl herumzappelte, je länger er schwieg.

„Hilfst du nicht Markus im Waisenhaus?"

„Doch schon, aber er hat jemand anderen gefunden und sie is' viel besser als ich Sachen zu reparieren." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nehmen wir mal an ich sage ja, was denkst du denn würdest du hier tun?"

„Naja, beinahe jeder weiß, dass Hiemi schwanger is' und zwei Erwachsene können nich' gleichzeitig ein Krankenhaus führen und auf drei Kinder aufpassen, also …", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „helfen wo ich kann, schätz' ich?"

„Du wirst in der Küche schlafen müssen, bis wir eines der oberen Zimmer bewohnbar gemacht haben. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass dir laute Kinder nichts ausmachen und du Blut sehen kannst. Und ich werde dir zeigen müssen wie man Menschen erstversorgt. Normalerweise ist das nicht nötig, aber für den Fall, dass ich gerade nicht da sein sollte, oder viel los ist, lernt es jeder, der hier lebt."

Die Erleichterung floss dem Jugendlichen aus allen Poren, als er in seinem Stuhl in sich zusammensackte und energisch nickte. Es war ein amüsanter Anblick, den Heiler an einen Hundewelpen denken ließ.

„Natürlich. Im Waisenhaus hab' ich auch geholfen auf die Jüngeren aufzupassen und Ihr glaubt nich' wie viele Unfälle da passieren."

Heiler wusste es im Gegenteil sehr gut, doch er sagte nichts und nickte nur. „Gut. Und jetzt sag' mir noch eins: wie heißt du?"

Der Junge lief so schnell so rot an, dass Heiler sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Lucius", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Lucius Adjutum."

„Lucius", widerholte Heiler und nickte. „Geh rein, die erste offene Tür im Eingangsbereich auf der linken Seite und frag' nach Hiemi. Sie wird dir alles Weitere zeigen."

Lucius nickte und stand auf. „Vielen Dank. Ich werd' Euch nich' enttäuschen!"

„Darüber mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Und es ist einfach nur Heiler. Nich' Herr und nich' Mister."

Der Junge nickte wieder und machte sich auf den Weg nach drinnen. Dabei wäre er beinahe über eine Box Verbandsmaterial gestolpert.

* * *

Einen Bauarbeiter mit gequetschten Fingern später setzte sich Hiemi neben ihn. Sie trug immer noch die Schürze, die sie zum Putzen benutzte, über einem selbstgenähten Rock aus Wolle.

„Das nächste Mal fragst du mich, bevor du jemanden anstellst."

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte ihn nicht länger zappeln lassen als nötig."

„Besser um Verzeihung bitten, als um Erlaubnis fragen, eh?" Sie versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, doch dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Er ist ziemlich nervös, scheint mir aber ein guter Junge zu sein."

Heiler legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch und schickte einen Funken seiner Magie aus. Die Herzen der Kinder flatterten wie kleine Vögel, die nur die werdenden Eltern hören konnten. Eine schwielige Hand legte sich über die seine.

„Es ist unglaublich wenn du das tust", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit den seinen.

„Hast du schon über Namen für die Kinder nachgedacht?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Augen, die ihn so sehr an die Gärten seiner Kindheit erinnerten, blitzten. „Wir werden unser Mädchen nicht Aulea nennen."

Ertappt nickte er. „Natürlich nicht. Was schlägst du denn vor?"

Für einen Moment zögerte sie. „Für den Jungen Borran oder Jubar. Für das Mädchen … Ich finde Apeliote schön. Oder Aurora." Sie grinste. „Es muss ja zum Rest passen."

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

„Jetzt schon", sagte sie und küsste ihn lange und innig. Ihre Lippen warm und rau gegen seine. Ihre freie Hand fuhr durch sein Haar, wischte die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Langsam zog sie sich zurück und ihre Hand wanderte von seinem Haar zu den feinen, tätowierten Linien unter seinem rechten Auge. Sie lächelten sich an und Hiemi beugte sich ein weiteres Mal nach vorne, bis ihre Lippen trafen. Dieses Mal war der Kuss für ihn viel zu schnell vorbei.

„Ich sollte langsam mit dem Mittagessen anfangen. Arundo nimmt gerade den Fisch aus."

„Sehr zu Astras Erheiterung, kann ich mir vorstellen."

Hiemi lachte leise. „Und zu Lucius' Entsetzen."

„Dann geh und rette ihn", grinste Heiler und sah seiner Frau hinterher, als sie wieder hineinging. Bei den Göttern, war sie schön. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Wie von selbst schweiften seine Gedanken zu Mütterchens Warnung. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

„Papa!", rief Nube, als sie mit Tulia und einer Gruppe Kindern die Straße hinaufkam.

Er hatte gerade seinen letzten Patienten vor der Mittagspause verabschiedet, Notfälle ausgenommen. Sein Blick blieb kurz an der hochwertigen medizinischen Aufsatzsammlung hängen, die der drahtige Mann als Bezahlung dagelassen hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wo der Kerl die her hatte.

„Uff."

Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoss Nube gegen seine Beine und umklammerte seine Taille. Nur mit Mühe konnte er noch sein Gleichgewicht halten. Sein Blick glitt von ihrem wirren Haarschopf zu Tulia, die mit den anderen Kindern nur wenige Meter entfernt stand.

„Heut' war wohl ein voller Tag bei euch."

„Bei dir wohl nich'. Normalerweise steckst du jetz' noch bis zum Hals in Arbeit."

„Is' wohl ausnahmsweise Mal ein ruhiger Tag." _Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

„Papa, kann Vox heut' zum Essen bleiben? Bitte, bitte?" Flehend sah Nube mit ihren großen goldgefleckt, honigfarbenen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Natürlich kann er das. Sei gewarnt, wir haben einen Neuzugang."

„Sin' meine Geschwister endlich da?"

Amüsiert über ihren Enthusiasmus schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Du wirst dich leider noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen. Wir haben jetz' jemanden, der uns bei der Arbeit hilft."

Das Mädchen zog eine Schnute. „Och menno. Komm Vox, ich hab' Hunger."

Sie packte den blonden Jungen, der zu ihnen getreten war, bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Innere des Hauses, wo es bereits verführerisch nach gebratenem Fisch duftete. Kopfschüttelnd sah Heiler den Kindern hinterher. Dass Nube immer noch so viel Energie hatte.

„Kommt Kinder. Ihr wollt bestimmt auch nach Hause. Wir seh'n uns morgen, Heiler."

„Geht in Ordnung. Bis morgen."

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Tulia die aufgeregt tuschelnde Meute weiter die Straße hinauf und in die gegenüberliegende Gasse hinein.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Ein neue Tag, ein neues Kapitel aus den Untiefen meiner Festplatte. Und der Wald der OCs wächst weiter. Ich habe eine volle Liste mit namentlich erwähnten Charakteren dieser Fanfiction. Sie ist verdammt lang. -.- Was kann ich sagen? Ich liebe es Charaktere in bekannte Welten zu stecken ;)  
Die meisten meiner Charaktere haben lateinische Namen. In meinem Headcanon ist das in Lucis, und vor allem in Insomnia (und im Adel allgemein), so üblich. Deshalb haben Leute wie Nyx oder Crowe Namen aus anderen Sprachen. Libertus' Familie wanderte vor zwei oder drei Generarionen nach Galahd ein, deswegen ist seiner mehr lucisch.  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommen auch mehr Charaktere aus dem Canon dazu. Es muss ja schließlich mal vorangehen.^^  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

 **Gwen**


	5. 5 Von Spezialisten und schwarzem Safran

5: Von Spezialisten und schwarzem Safran

Ungeduldig rutschte Gladio auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl hin und her, während eines seiner Beine unkontrolliert auf und ab wippte. Man könnte meinen eine so teure Praxis könnte sich bessere Stühle im Wartezimmer leisten. Der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel juckte ihn in der Nase und kratzte ihn im Rachen als würde er gleich einen Hustenanfall bekommen. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zu der sauber lackierten, weißen Tür, ohne dabei auf die genervten Blicke der anderen Wartenden zu achten.

Wie lange dauerte das denn noch? Iris war jetzt schon seit über einer halben Stunde in dem Behandlungszimmer. Er blickte auf sein Handy. Mit leuchtenden Ziffern verriet es ihm, dass es beinahe halb drei war. In einer halben Stunde musste er in der Zitadelle sein, sonst würde es Ärger geben. Ihm gegenüber schnalzte eine alte Frau, die ihr imposantes Gewicht in ein Designerkleid gezwängt hatte, missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Genervt starrte er die Frau an und verschränkte die Arme vor der schwarz gekleideten Brust. Ihr speckiges Kinn zuckte nervös. Gladio wusste, dass er mit seinem muskulösen Körperbau und der Narbe im Gesicht furchteinflößend sein konnte, vor allem so wie jetzt, wenn er alles und jeden finster anstarrte. Wenn das hier noch viel länger dauerte würde er seinen Vater anrufen müssen, und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Er würde ihn für einen weiteren Besuch bei einem Arzt nicht mehr entschuldigen. Auch wenn es um Iris ging. Vielleicht besonders weil es um Iris ging.

Dann, endlich, ging die Tür auf und Iris trat gefolgt vom behandelnden Arzt, der ihn zu sich auf den Gang winkte, in den Raum. Sofort war Gladio auf den Beinen und setzte Iris in seinen Stuhl. Sie war kalkweiß, mit besorgniserregend dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, die mehr wie Blutergüsse aussahen. An ihrem Mundwinkel klebten einige Flocken halb getrockneten Blutes. Gladio zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie musste wieder Blut gehustet haben.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Seine großen Hände ruhten auf ihren schmalen, abgemagerten Schultern.

Glasige Augen blinzelten ihn an und sahen dann zur Seite. „Es geht schon." Ihre Stimme war brüchig und zart wie Seidenpapier. Es passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihr.

Gladio verzog das Gesicht, als er sich sicher war, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Er wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte, und er wusste auch, dass sie wusste, dass er es wusste. Ungeduldiges Räuspern ließ ihn aufblicken. Das Klemmbrett gegen den Arm klopfend stand der Arzt im Türrahmen und sah ihn abwartend an. Noch einmal sah er zu Iris, die auf dem Stuhl zusammengesunken dasaß und versuchte in einem seiner Hoodies zu ertrinken, ignorierte die ungeduldigen und mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Wartenden und ging nach draußen.

Der Arzt war ein untersetzter Mann mit schütterem Haar, das wohl mal braun gewesen sein musste, und nervös zwinkernden Augen. Er war ein Spezialist, der mit einer Sondergenehmigung hin und wieder aus Accordo herkam und genauso verhielt er sich auch. Der Kerl musste noch nie in seinem Leben ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten, geschweige denn es geschwungen haben.

„Mister Amicitia", sagte er ohne Umschweife in näselndem Tonfall und blinzelte auf sein Klemmbrett hinab. „Ich will offen mit Ihnen sein. Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus."

Was folgte war eine Litanei medizinischer Fachbegriffe, die Gladio nicht verstand, und der Arzt sich nicht die Mühe machte besonders zu vereinfachen. Gladio wusste gut genug, dass es Iris immer schlechter ging. Für so eine Beobachtung brauchte er keinen Arzt. Immerhin war er hergekommen, da sie heute beim Mittagessen angefangen hatte Blut zu husten. Es hatte ihn und Jared beinahe in Panik versetzt und sie waren Hals über Kopf in diese Praxis gefahren. Nicht, dass es viel geholfen hätte.

Schließlich verließ er die Klinik mit einer Handvoll Rezepte überteuerter Medikamente, die sowieso kaum etwas bringen würden – aber kaum war immer noch besser als nichts – und einer schlafenden Iris auf dem Arm. Er setzte sie zu Jared ins Auto, der vor dem imposanten Glasgebäude auf sie gewartet hatte. Gladio gab dem alten Butler die Rezepte, damit er die Medikamente an der nächsten Apotheke holen konnte, und machte sich dann schnellen Fußes auf in Richtung Zitadelle. Er wusste, dass Iris bei ihm gut aufgehoben war. Jared war eine gute Seele. Wenn er sich beeilte, kam er vielleicht sogar noch rechtzeitig zu Schichtbeginn bevor jemand etwas merkte.

* * *

Gladio stand wie immer in letzter Zeit vor den geschlossenen Türen zum Thronsaal und schob Wachdienst. In den Augen seines Vaters war dies die ultimative Enttäuschung. Der Sohn, der in seinen Pflichten versagt und es nicht geschafft hatte seinen Prinzen, den zukünftigen König, zu beschützen. Die geheiligte Aufgabe, die die Amicitias seit Gründung des Königreiches erfüllten, und er, Gladiolus Amicitia, Sohn des Clarus und älterer Bruder von Iris, hatte versagt.

Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, konnte er die bittere Galle in seinem Rachen schmecken und das unangenehme Ziehen der Narbe in seinem Gesicht spüren. Sie war ein sichtbarer Beweis seines Versagens. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Gardist neben ihm starrte ihn unverhohlen an. Das war der Grund, warum er am liebsten mit den Gleven Dienst hatte. Auch sie waren neugierig, aber sie hatten wenigstens den Anstand es sich nicht so offensichtlich anmerken zu lassen.

Iris hatte ihm an dem ganzen Debakel nie die Schuld gegeben. Oh, sie war genauso aufgebracht gewesen wie alle anderen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Noctis verschwunden war. Doch nachdem sich ihre aufbrausenden Amicitia-Gemüter beruhigt hatten, war sie zu ihm gekommen und sie hatten sich lange unterhalten. Über die Schule, sein neues Tattoo, ihre Leidenschaft an waffenlosem Kampfsport und den Abend, der damals noch nicht lange zurückgelegen hatte. Sie hatte nur dagesessen, so dicht neben ihm, dass er ihre Körperwärme hatte spüren können, die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen, und mit großen Augen zu ihm aufgesehen. In einem Anfall von Reife hatte sie ihn kein einziges Mal unterbrochen, sondern einfach nur zugehört, als der Frust endlich aus ihm herausbrach. Als er schließlich inne gehalten hatte um in seiner Tirade Luft zu holen, hatte sie ihn umarmt und mit ihrer kindlichen Stimme das gesagt, was ihn schlussendlich zusammenbrechen ließ.

 _Das war nicht deine Schuld._

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, hatte er geweint. Diesmal jedoch nicht aus Trauer oder Schmerz, sondern aus Erleichterung, dass es einen Menschen gab, der immer noch an ihn glaubte, auch wenn er selbst es nicht mehr tat. Sein Selbstvertrauen war zerbrochen wie die Flasche, die ihm vor fünf Jahren das Gesicht zerschnitten hatte.

Jetzt war dieser eine Mensch sterbenskrank und kein Arzt, und sei er ein noch so großer Spezialist, wusste was sie hatte oder wie er ihr helfen konnte. Seit Monaten schmerzten ihre Gelenke so sehr, dass sie ohne Schmerzmittel kaum noch aus dem Bett kam und seit heute hustete sie auch noch Blut. Er würde es nicht ertragen, sollte sie sterben. Alleine der Gedanke daran ließ etwas in seinem Inneren brechen, das nur noch mit Mühe zusammenhielt. Geschweige denn ihr Vater. War er seit Noctis' Verschwinden vor fünf Jahren auf Abstand gegangen, so war er, seit feststand, dass Iris nicht einfach so wieder gesund werden würde, kaum noch zu Hause. Das setzte Iris beinahe mehr zu als die andauernden Fieberschübe, die sie in regelmäßigen Abständen plagten und tagelang ans Bett fesselten.

Das Geräusch sich öffnender Türen riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Bedächtigen Schrittes trat der Hofstab in voller Regalia aus dem Thronsaal, unter ihnen auch sein Vater. Von König Regis war nichts zu sehen. Dieser war wohl gerade auf den Weg in seine Gemächer.

„Gladiolus, auf ein Wort bitte."

Clarus hatte sich von der Gruppe gelöst und war zu ihm getreten, Schultern gerade, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Die geräumigen Teile seiner Hofrüstung ließen ihn nur noch eindrucksvoller wirken. Unbewusst richtete Gladio sich ebenfalls zu voller Größe auf. In Situationen wie diesen wurmte es ihn, dass er wenige Zentimeter kleiner als sein Vater war.

Dieser hatte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, umgedreht und ging auf die Aufzüge zu. Kurz tauschte er einen Blick mit der Garde neben ihm. Der Mann sah ihn immer noch neugierig an, nickte aber. Clarus Amicitia, Schild des Königs, ließ man nicht warten.

Er stand bereits ungeduldig bei dem Lift und wartete darauf, dass er ankam, als er ihn erreichte. Auf dem ganzen Weg nach unten und zu den Besprechungsräumen sagten sie nichts. Die Stille peitschte zwischen ihnen wie ein angriffslustiger Donnervogel. Kunstvoll verzierte Wände aus Gold und dunklem Stein mit hellen Akzenten zogen an ihnen vorbei, unbeachtet wie die Menschen, die ihnen hastig aus dem Weg eilten, wenn sie sie kommen sahen. Erst als Gladio die Tür gänzlich hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete Clarus den Mund, sein Gesicht düster wie das einer Gewitterwolke.

„Cor sagte mir gerade eben, dass du heute fast wieder zu spät gewesen bist."

Es war eine einfache Feststellung, doch Gladio wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Innerlich verfluchte er den General, den er sonst so hoch schätzte.

„Ja, sir."

Clarus sagte nichts. Sah ihn nur an. Gladio biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich war mit Iris bei dem Arzt aus Accordo. Sie hat heute angefangen Blut zu husten."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Gewitter im Gesicht seines Vaters losbrach. Oh, das war ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du solche Ausflüge unterlassen sollst?"

Die mühsam beherrschte Stimme seines Vaters war mit jedem Wort immer lauter geworden. Gladio ging es nicht viel besser, als sein Temperament mit ihm durchging: „Ich mache diese _Ausflüge_ nur um für Iris ein Heilmittel zu finden! Das, was eigentlich du machen solltest! Sie ist deine Tochter verdammt noch mal!"

Gladio bereute die Worte in dem Moment, in dem sie seine Lippen verließen.

„Vater, ich …"

„Und hat es was gebracht?", unterbrach sein Vater ihn in einem Tonfall, der Shiva zum Zittern gebracht hätte.

„… Nein", gab Gladio widerwillig zu und hasste sich für das Brennen in seinen Augen, seine Schwäche, seine Fehler.

Für einige lange Sekunden sah Clarus ihn mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. Dann nickte er, wie zu sich selbst. „Das dachte ich mir. Gladiolus, du bist ein Amicitia. Unsere Aufgabe ist es seither unseren König zu beschützen. Wir sind die erste und die letzte Verteidigung, der Schild seiner Majestät. Wenn dieser Schild bricht, bedeutet das den Tod des Königshauses. Das, was unter deiner Aufsicht geschehen ist, und dein jetziges Verhalten sind unentschuldbar. Passiert so etwas wie heute noch einmal sehe ich mich gezwungen dich aus der Königsgarde und der Palastwache zu nehmen."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", platzte es aus Gladio heraus. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Vater an.

„Ich kann und ich werde. Das hier ist meine letzte Warnung an dich."

 _Es ist auch deine Einzige._

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder seinen Sohn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den Raum und ließ den gebrochenen Schild alleine zurück. Er stand zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, sein Kopf wie leergeblasen, bis ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und er mit einem lauten Schrei auf den eleganten Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes einschlug. Einmal. Zweimal.

Als er schließlich seine Faust wieder öffnete, waren die Knöchel seiner Finger blutig und seine Gelenke knackten unangenehm laut. Gladio starrte stumpf auf seine Hand hinab, als könne er nicht glauben, dass es wirklich seine war. Vorsichtig öffnete und schloss er sie. Nichts gebrochen. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Wie konnte sein Vater nur so etwas sagen? Noch nie war ein Amicitia nicht in der Königsgarde oder der Palastwache gewesen, geschweige denn auf diese Art einfach so aus ihr entlassen worden. Das _konnte_ er nicht tun, und dann auch noch wegen Iris …! Hatte sein Vater bereits jede Hoffnung auf Heilung aufgegeben? War es das? Nun, er würde es garantiert nicht. Das war er ihr schuldig. Und Noctis.

Immer noch innerlich kochend vor Wut machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen in die Stadt. Seine Schicht war sowieso in wenigen Minuten zu Ende und es würde sich nicht mehr lohnen noch einmal zum Thronsaal zu gegen nur um seinen Posten gleich darauf wieder zu verlassen. Es hatte außerdem den Nebeneffekt, dass er sich nicht mehr den neugierigen Blicken des anderen Gardisten nicht mehr auszusetzen brauchte. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und die Lichter leuchteten wie Sterne in einer klaren Nacht. Selbst jetzt waren die Straßen noch voller Menschen, die das Nachtleben genießen wollten. Ziellos streifte er durch die Gassen, immer tiefer hinab in die Eingeweide der Stadt. Er wollte jetzt keinen bekannten Gesichtern begegnen.

Häuserfassaden begannen zu bröckeln und der Nachthimmel war zum Teil durch Stein und Beton ersetzt worden, als er endlich stehen blieb und sich umschaute um sich zu orientieren. Er stand auf einer belebten Straße aus rissigem Asphalt, die von zahlreichen Ständen gesäumt wurde. Laute Musik spielte an den Kreuzungen und die Luft war erfüllt mit dem Geruch bratenden Fleisches und scharfer Gewürze. Er war im Flüchtlingsviertel gelandet. Genau vor seiner Nase befand sich eine Art Pub, dessen abblätternder Schriftzug über dem Eingang war nur schlecht ausgeleuchtet, doch Gladio meine das zweite Wort erkennen zu können. Irgendwas Safran. Seltsamer Name.

Ohne groß weiter darüber nachzudenken trat er ein. Seiner Meinung war dieses Lokal genauso gut wie jedes andere hier um sich zu betrinken. Im Inneren schlug ihm eine Wand aus stickiger Luft entgegen, geschwängert von Rauch, der in dicken Schwaden trübe unter der Decke dahinzog. Es roch penetrant nach Soja, Alkohol und schwitzenden Menschen, die auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht waren. Es war brechend voll. Irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Raumes war jemand und spielte ein lebhaftes Lied auf einer Gitarre, das unter dem Lärm kaum zu hören war.

Glücklicherweise ergatterte er sich den letzten freien Hocker an der Bar, zwischen einem Mann, der ekelerregend nach Abwasser stank, und einer freizügig gekleideten Frau, in deren dürren Fingern eine halb gerauchte Zigarette glomm, und ihn hinter schweren Lidern hervor suggestiv betrachtete. An ihrem Ellenbogen stand ein Aschenbecher, in dem sich bereits einige achtlos ausgedrückte Stummel drängten.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Wirt, ein müde aussehender Mann, ihm voller Elan ein volles Bierglas vor die Nase geknallt. Verdutzt starrte er auf das Gebräu hinab, dessen Schaum langsam die Außenwand des Glases hinabfloss und eine weiße Pfütze auf dem Tresen bildete. Was bei allen Göttern …?

„Das macht er heut' schon den ganzen Abend."

Gladio sah zu der Prostituierten, die ihn mit rotgeschminkten Lippen angrinste. „Was?"

„Freibier ausschenken. Er macht das weil gestern sein Sohn von Heiler zurückgekommen ist", elaborierte sie scheinbar gelangweilt. Als wäre diese Neuigkeit ein alter Hut und jeder wüsste es bereits.

Düster stierte er in sein Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Das Bier was wässrig und zu warm. Wenn er sich vorstellen müsste wie Pisse schmeckt, dann war es das. „Ich hab' heute genug von Ärzten."

„Oh?"

Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, was ihr großzügiges Dekolleté nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht", sagte er barscher als beabsichtigt.

Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin", sagte sie und strich wie beiläufig mit ihrer freien Hand gegen seinen Oberarm. Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Lippen, dann verschwand es wieder hinter ihrem schweren Blick.

„Und dann auch noch Geld verlangen? Wenn ich einen Psychiater brauch', such' ich mir einen, Lady."

Ihr roter Mund zog eine Schnute. „Niemand hat etwas von einem Psychiater gesagt. Die sind alle so todernst."

Unwillkürlich schnaubte er in sein Glas. Sie grinste gewinnend und zog an ihrer Zigarette. Rauch floss in wirbelnden Schleiern aus ihrer Nase. „Na siehst du. Ist doch gar nich' so schwer. Also, was verschlägt einen starken Mann von der Palastwache hier zu uns?"

„Woher …? Oh, die verdammte Uniform."

„Keine Sorge, sie steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet. Wie heißt du, mein Hübscher?"

Er sah sie für einige Momente durchdringend an, ehe er antwortete: „Gladio."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Gladio. Ich bin Viti."

Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Viti sah ihn an, als wüsste sie genau, wie er auf sie reagierte. Da war etwas an ihr, das ihn faszinierte, auch wenn er im Leben nicht hätte sagen können was es war. Sie war etwa Anfang dreißig und man sah ihr jedes Jahr ihres Alters trotz Schminke deutlich an. Gladio sah zum Wirt, der sich beim Gläser putzen rege mit einem der Gäste unterhielt.

„Was war denn mit seinem Sohn?"

„Er hatte Leukämie. Siehst du den Jungen da?" Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf einen Jugendlichen von vielleicht achtzehn Jahren, der zwischen den Tischen umher ging und noch mehr leere Gläser auf ein schon gefährlich volles Tablett stapelte. Er sah abgemagert aus, Iris nicht unähnlich, doch seine Haut hatte einen gesunden Ton und sein Gesicht zierte ein ausgelassenes Grinsen. Es schien Gladio unmöglich, dass dieser Junge bis vor kurzem noch Leukämie gehabt haben sollte.

„Man sieht es ihm nicht an, nicht wahr? Vor etwa zwei Wochen kam Marius hier", sie deutete auf den nach Abwasser stinkenden Mann neben ihm, „mir nichts dir nichts hier hereinmarschiert, packte sich den Jungen unter den Arm, und hat ihn zu Heiler gebracht. Gestern kam er wieder zurück, ein bisschen dünn vielleicht, aber kerngesund."

„Jemand mein' Namen gsagt?"

Gladios fassungsloser Blick wanderte von den Jugendlichen zu dem Mann neben ihm, der sich zu ihnen rumgedreht hatte. Sein Blick war vom Alkohol glasig und schien irgendwo zwischen angetrunken und betrunken zu liegen.

„Hast du nicht langsam genug getrunken, Marius?", fragte Viti belustigt.

Der wedelte nur wegwerfend mit der Hand und verteilte dabei fast den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases über der Theke. „Ach was. Petr hier passt ja auf mich auf."

Er klopfte lachend einem Mann mit lockigem braunem Haar auf die Schulter, der genauso schäbig gekleidet war wie Marius selbst. Petr war nicht sonderlich groß und schlaksig, so dass er, da er halb hinter Marius stand, kaum auffiel. „Außerdem habe ich bei unsrem Wirt hier was gut. Schließlich hab' ich seinen Jungen zu Heiler ´bracht. Hat unsre Viti dir schon davon erzählt?"

„Lass mal gut sein. Ich glaub' die Geschichte kennt hier mittlerweile jeder, weil du deine Klappe nich' halten kannst", sagte Petr.

„Was soll ´n das jetz' heißen? ´Türlich kann ich dichthalten! Die feinen Pinkel da oben ham ja schließlich noch nichts von ihm gehört. Oder?" Hilfesuchend blinzelte er seinen Begleiter an.

„Ham sie nich'", murmelte Petr und Marius nickte zufrieden, ehe er sich daran machte sein Glas zur Gänze zu leeren.

„Hallo Viti. Wie geht's Laetitia?", fragte der Lockenkopf schließlich nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Die Gefragte hob provokant eine gezupfte Augenbraue. „Solltest du sie das nicht selbst fragen, Petr? Oder hat dir deine Frau etwa endlich doch deine Eier abgeschnitten?"

Petr zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Was sollte das denn jetz'?", empörte er sich.

„Wahrscheinlich genau das", murmelte Gladio und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Warum hörte er sich diesen Zirkus an? Zugegeben, es war ein unterhaltsamer Zirkus.

Viti schnaubte wenig damenhaft während Marius in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Gladio vor, der unwillkürlich zurückwich. Die Fahne von dem Kerl war bestialisch.

„Weiß' du, dass er sie geschwängert hat? Vögelt alles was für ihn die Beine breit macht und kneift den Schwanz ein wenn die Kacke am dampfen is'. L'titia geht deswegen auch zu Heiler."

Petr packte den Betrunkenen am Arm. „Komm. Du hattest jetz' aber wirklich genug." Unter lautem Protestieren und Gefluche zu er ihn aus dem Pub.

„Nette Gesellschaft."

„Ach, so schlimme sind die gar nich'. Marius hat das Herz am rechten Fleck und Petr ist auch nich' übel wenn man weiß, wie man mit ihm umzugehen hat."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Viti sich eine neue Zigarette ansteckte und Gladio die Menge um sich herum beobachtete. Die meisten hier waren Flüchtlinge aus den umkämpften Außenbezirken oder Einheimische aus den unteren Gesellschaftsschichten. Er selbst fiel wegen seiner Uniform in der Menge auf wie eine Säbelkralle unter Anaks. Dann siegte die Neugier.

„Wer ist dieser Heiler eigentlich? Ist das wirklich sein Name?"

Viti sah ihn prüfend an. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen sein Innerstes genüsslich zu durchforsten, ehe sie das fanden, was sie gesucht hatten und sie schließlich antwortete: „Das ist keine leichte Frage. Sie sollte eher lauten: Was ist er nich'?"

Gladio zog eine Braue hoch. „Du ergibst nicht gerade viel Sinn."

„Es fällt mir schwer eine Person zu beschreiben, von der sich die Leute nich' einig sind, ob sie ein Mensch, ein Heiliger oder ein Gott ist. Eines kann ich aber sagen: Jedes Gerücht über das, was er getan hat, ist wahr."

Das war absolut lächerlich. Er sollte aufstehen und sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen. Iris machte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, und in ihrem Zustand …

„Vom Wirtsjungen weiß' du ja schon. Welcher normale Mensch kann Leukämie in noch nich' einmal zwei Wochen heilen? Und er kann die Plage heilen. Das habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, sonst würde ich es selbst nich' glauben. Fast alle, die bei ihm waren sind sich einig, dass er mehr ist als nur ein Mensch. Nur was genau, das ist die Preisfrage. Er selbst hüllt sich dazu in mysteriöses Schweigen."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Das grenzt ja schon fast an Blasphemie!"

Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Glaub was du willst. Ich für meinen Teil habe noch nie einen von den Großen Sechs gesehen, aber Heiler, den kenn' ich."

„Warum versteckt er sich dann hier unten, wenn er angeblich solche Kräfte hat?"

Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit raubtierhafter Geduld. Ein warmer Schauder kroch seinen Rücken hinauf und strich ihm angenehm über Nacken und Arme. Vielleicht würde er heute doch nicht mehr nach Hause gehen.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Endlich ein anderer POV! Und dann auch noch Gladios :)  
An manchen Stellen finde ich es ziemlich dick aufgetragen, aber dann denke ich an die Szene aus dem Zug zurück und denke... passt schon. Ich schätze Gladio als jemanden ein, der für seine Lieben viel in sich hineinfrisst, damit sie ihn nicht als schwach ansehen, bis es irgendwann wegen einer kleinen (oder nicht so kleinen) Sache zur Explosion kommt. Ich hoffe das ist einigermaßen rausgekommen.  
Und ja hier schlägt mein Unwissen an Medizin zu. Es geht über meinen Verstand, es geht über Gladios, der ziemlich genervt ist, Problem gelöst. Hoffentlich...  
Was Iris genau hat wird folgen. Es ist keine real existierende Krankheit und falls die Symptome doch auf irgendwas zustimmen ist das ein ziemlicher Zufall.**

 **Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)**


End file.
